1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor-driven watercraft, having a body of the craft, on which the user at least partially rests or stands, with a flow channel extending through the body of the craft and containing a screw driven by an electric motor, wherein the electric motor and batteries, as well as a control device for the electric motor and the screw, are at least partially housed in the flow channel.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motor-driven watercraft is known from PCT International Publication WO 96/30087. In this case, the user lies on the body of the craft and the screw which is in the flow channel is driven by a battery-fed electric motor so that a water flow, which runs opposite the movement direction of the watercraft, is moved by suction through the flow channel.
In this way the water flow can be kept away from the user, and with the shape of the body of the craft, the water flow can be conducted past the user. This makes swimming and diving with the motor-driven watercraft easier.
The known motor-driven watercraft is of a complicated design and, considered from the viewpoint of maintenance, not user-friendly. The electric motor is coupled to the screw by a gear. The electric motor is cooled inside the body of the craft in order to maintain its efficiency. The effectiveness of such a motor-driven watercraft is relatively limited and it has a large weight because of the complicated structure and thus becomes hard to handle.